sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 04 / Transcript
The episode started with some kind of flashbacks to the last three episodes, showing the new attacks of Crimson and Azure as well as Heather and Lavender’s transformation and attack. “Pierce! Navy Blue Arrow!” Azure was shown shooting her new attack towards the Jewelrayu. “We are the Guardian Stars!” Heather and Lavender were shown doing their poses before their attack was shown: “Lovely Color Wave!” and a big pink and purple stream headed towards the Jewelrayu. Then finally, “Incinerate, Burning Red Star!” and Guardian Angel Crimson’s fire pentagram burned down the latest Jewelrayu. Then the scene turned dark. “Interesting.” A female voice said. “Seems like little Angels have gotten stronger.” The female said, with an unimpressed, frightening voice. “It’s time. Time to visit those little girls.” The person said and then the voice disappeared. As it was basketball which was featured in the last episode, today, a little bit of Emerald’s latest soccer match was shown. The others were, of course, watching them. Some were more interested, some were not interested at all. “Ah, I don’t get soccer at all. Or at least the hype, if there is a hype.” Loo mumbled, while not watching the match. “What about basketball?” Amber then wondered. “Not even that.” Loo answered, referring, that he also doesn’t know why people like it or what is so great about it. “You are not a sports person? But you managed to play with them very fast!” Ruby said thinking. “Hm… there are similar sports in Kamon.” Loo said thinking. “So, you basically don’t like those games, ‘cause you don’t like to follow the rules!” Sapphire said being sure about it. After all, there was nothing new about the fact that Loo likes to break rules. “Hmm… that would be plausible.” He agreed. “Sshh… can you stop talking, I’m trying to concentrate!” Rubellit complained. “On the game?” Topaz asked. “Yeah, I got the offer to play a minor role in a movie, as a soccer player and I at least want to know a bit about it.” Rubellit answered. “Now, aren’t you serious for once?” Sapphire wondered. “Of course I am! This could support my career!” Rubellit said. “Aha, at least she knows what she wants to do one day…” Ruby realized, saying it quite quietly. Back to Loo, who closed his eyes and took a deep, probably bored breath. Then he opened them again saying: “Someone’s coming.” “Huh…?” The girls wondered, looking at him, looking at each other. OPENING After the match, the team has collected at the field, waiting for Emerald to come. “I though you said something is coming.” Rubellit said surprised, that nothing had attacked yet. “I didn’t say something. I said someone. And yes, I felt someone getting closer.” Loo answered with a stubborn tone. “Yeah, but still… nothing came.” Rubellit added. “Yet.” Ruby corrected. “Huh?” Rubellit wondered. “Nothing appeared yet. Rubellit, don’t question it. The last time we did, we were trapped inside two disgusting monsters.” She explained. “Hey, sorry for the wait.” Emerald said as she ran towards the others. “Don’t worry, we were just talking about vibes.” Sapphire explained. “…” Emerald didn’t even try to ask her one more time, and looked at the others. “Loo said that someone is coming, but nothing came. So Rubellit is ... well… call it confused.” Topaz explained. “Oh, yeah. If he says so, then it’s true.” Emerald said nodding. “Just remember the last time.” She then added. “Yeah, yeah. Enough of that.” Amethyst interrupted. “We got it. You didn’t believe it and then you got screwed.” She said a bit annoyed by all of the discussing. “That’s not quite…” Amber said “No, she’s right. Don’t act she’s not.” Loo said quite teasingly. “Anyway.” Diamond said, trying to change the topic. “You said that something is coming, were you able to feel what it would be?” She wondered. “Yeah, it felt familiar.” He answered. “Familiar as in someone we defeated last time? Like in not possible at all?” Sapphire then wondered. “I don’t know. It just felt familiar.” He answered short. “Ah… guys!” Amethyst then interrupted. “I know that something that is going to probably attack us is a big deal. But can I ask you a question?” She asked with a quite worried voice. “Sure what’s up?” Ruby nodded. “It’s just that I… My best friend went kinda missing.” Amethyst said quite sad. “Missing? For how long?” Sapphire then wondered. “Since the beginning of the month. I mean she was here the months before and then just disappeared.” Amethyst explained. “What is her name?” Rubellit then wondered. “Kurigami Yumi.” Amethyst said. “Kuri… gami…” Ruby repeated thinking. “Nope, I haven’t heard something about a girl with that name. Sorry.” She said, sadly she didn’t know anything, of course. “Ah, I see.” Amethyst said a bit disappointed. “But, its ok. I’m sure everything will be fine eventually.” She mumbled. “Yeah, who knows, maybe she … went … somewhere and… Ah, you said it already, everything will be fine eventually!” Rubellit said, trying to cheer her up but on the half way, she forgot what she wanted to say. While the group was discussing about what ever would ‘come’ or as Amethyst mentioned her best friend, some grey clouds started to appear. And after a few seconds the whole sky was covered with these gray clouds. “Hm?” Topaz looked up. “That’s strange, no one said something about rain.” She mumbled but the others heard it. “No they didn’t. But I also have never been taught that clouds can turn that dark.” Amber agreed. “…” The others looked up too. Seeing that the clouds actually got darker than dark. They were black. Deep black, not as deep as the endless darkness but still deep. “Those are not normal clouds.” Loo mumbled. “Ah, really? Why do you think so, genius?” Sapphire replied with a bit annoyed voice. “Whoever that is, he or she has to be actually very strong!” Diamond said, remembering that they have only met a few people with the power to create that kind of darkness. And then a purple lightning stroke, almost hitting the girls. Lucky, they were protected by Loo. “Yeah. Powerful.” He said, grabbing his right wrist with his left hand. “Hm… that doesn’t seem good.” Ruby sighed. “But wait a second. That’s a familiar magic.” Loo then said, still being able to feel the power of the lightning in his hand. “Usually, let’s call it, foreign magic would hurt. That didn’t hurt… okay, it hurt a bit. But not as much as it should. I mean as it was foreign magic.” He explained. “So what? That was Kamonian magic?” Emerald then wondered. “Definitely. Or we have been attacked by a really week magician, which I wouldn’t believe.” He nodded. “Alright then, if we are attacked by another Kamonian and… let’s just guess that Kuro and the others got their powers from that one… then why aren’t they using Katahowas, like you... do… I mean did…” Ruby asked, trying to understand the situation. “Because we aren’t born with that kind of power either. The power of darkness is something that Catastrophe keeps for him alone. Only those who are the elite of the elite are allowed to use this kind of power. And then there is still me, of course. But a normal Kamonian doesn’t have that power.” Loo explained. “I see…” Ruby answered nodding. “That’s good. Then we can skip the explanations.” The voice from the beginning appeared again. “That makes it easier.” The person said. “Am I crazy or does that sound like…” Sapphire started but for some reason didn’t dare to turn around. “…no…” She said laughing. “We defeated her, right?” “Ahaha…” The female also started laughing for a second but then stopped. “No.” She said cold. “It looks like you have only weakened me.” She said and then the scene finally showed her. And there she was, it was no one else than the self-proclaimed princess. “Break!” The girls shouted together, with exception for Rubellit and Amethyst who kinda had no idea what was going on. “Ah, but it looks like you managed to erase the darkness inside of me.” Break added, kinda giving them some kind of victory. “And with darkness inside me, I don’t mean that kind of darkness you humans learn from your fairy tales and fables. I don’t care anymore what happens to Kamon. I just want my revenge.” Break explained. “Ha. Dead or not dead. You are still arrogant.” Loo sighed with a tone of annoyance. “Maybe. Enough talking.” She then said, getting more and more serious. “I’d say we end this today, won’t ya?” She said, creating another Jewelrayu, by putting her hand together. A silver gem then appears, which she throws in the air. For the first time, it happened that the Jewelrayu didn’t possess anything. However, it turned into a black shadow, which had some nice 3D effects until it became a full monster of darkness. “Ha, a nice Jewel-Monster of darkness you’ve got there.” Sapphire said unimpressed. “Do you want to see some real Jewel power? Then watch closely!” Ruby said and then everyone put out their Communes. “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” “Double Rainbow Painting!” they shouted and transformed. “The dreams of everyone! We are the Guardian Angels of the Sky!” The girls introduced themselves. Then, Lavender and Heather finished their transformation. “Throbbing, the power of love! Guardian Angel Heather!” “Sparkle, power of dreams! Guardian Angel Lavender!” “We are the Guardian Stars!” And the eight girls appeared before Break. “Uhu, so they are your new friends huh?” She said a bit unimpressed. “Jewelrayu, attack!” She called and pointed at the Angels and the monster didn’t hesitate to attack them. “It’s fast!” Heather said quite impressed but was more impressed how the others had no problem with that. “Well it looks like they’ve got some experience by now.” Heather said stunned. “Then let’s don’t fall behind.” Lavender said, nodding at Heather. “Right.” Heather agreed, following the others to attack the Jewelrayu. “Ha, this is not your top form, Break!” Crimson shouted as she knocked down the Jewelrayu. “Don’t be too proud at yourself!” Break answered, as the Jewelrayu got up again. It charged to attack Crimson and Crimson tried to dodge the attack, but wasn’t fast enough. “Damn.” She mumbled, getting ready to be hit. However, nothing happened. She then put her arms down, seeing that she has been protected by her friends. “Are you alright, Crimson?” Saffron wondered. “Yeah, thanks.” Crimson nodded thankful. Then, the others nodded and together, they once again attacked the slightly stronger Jewelrayu. They punched and kicked it, all together, they did everything to defeat it. They even attacked in duos and trios, one from each direction. At the same moment, Break went away from the fight scene and showed that she was heading towards Loo, in order to attack him. She charged for attack, but the attack was dodged, which wasn’t surprising for her. “Heh. You got faster.” She admitted. “I assume your stupid revenge doesn’t just appeal for the girls.” He said, pushing her away and then he let his sword disappear again. “However, now you shouldn’t be worried about me, Break.” He said, slightly point to the fight scene where the girls managed to hit the Jewelrayu to the ground. “Let me do this!” Cyan shouted. Then, Cyan appeared in front of a green background. She stretched both arms away from her body moving them in circles. Then she pushes those swirls to the middle, right in front of her, calling “Forceful of!” and the claps and the swirls form a tornado like symbol. Then she shouts: “Natural Green Tornado!” and puts her arms behind her body and the tornado starts spinning and heads towards the Jewelrayu, defeating it. The gem of the Jewelrayu turned green and ‘puff’ disappeared. “…” Break just looked at the happening. She didn’t think it would go that way. Though she should be smarter by now. “Fine. Nothing’s lost yet.” She said. “I’m coming back!” She shouted and then disappeared. “Well none of us thought that you wouldn’t.” Sienna then mumbled. “Are you ok?” Whitney asked worried, running to Loo. “Yeah, don’t worry about me.” He answered. “Uh…” Whitney then grabbed his arm, putting it around her body while she started hugging him. “Um, what did you mean with… well what you said before?” Heather then wondered. “I mean, you said that you defeated her, right?” Lavender added. “Yeah, but it seems like Rainbow Heart Hurricane missed her.” Crimson said thinking. “Ah, anyway, we will just correct our mistake, right?” She looked around, smiling. “Yeah!” The others agreed determined. “Sure, but still it seems like there is more behind Break’s powers than … anyone had thought.” Loo mumbled. “How do you mean that?” Whitney wondered. “It’s just that she managed to create a new race of monsters.” He explained. “And I don’t think this is that easy. You know?” He looked at the others. “Yeah, still. We can do this.” Azure said and she didn’t sound worried at all. “Of course we can!” Cyan agreed. “If we can’t who should, right?” Saffron agreed, looking at Heather and Lavender. After all, they shouldn’t feel left out. “Sure, if you say so.” Lavender answered. ENDING Category:Transcripts